


call that dilf soda

by saharadunes



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, i love gay people...., short n sweet :•]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saharadunes/pseuds/saharadunes
Summary: yyeah... gay people again.. find me atcutebenreyon tumblr ok ?
Relationships: Darnold/Gordon Freeman, Gordon Freeman & Joshua Freeman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	call that dilf soda

Gordon wakes up to the sun shining in his eyes. His hazy morning is shaken, slightly, by the empty space in the bed next to him.  _ Where…?  _ He frowns. No cuddles for Gordon, apparently.

He flops over to the other side of the bed. Tries to fall asleep for a few scant minutes.

_ Sleepy, please? Sleepy for Gordon please? _

... _ Wait, shit, do I have to make breakfast for Joshie? _ The thought is enough to nudge him awake. He sloughs out of bed and throws on some clothes. Glances at his prosthesis lying on the bedside table. He dwells on donning it for a moment before -  _ Nah. Too much effort. _

Gordon is then made aware of the voices wafting in from beyond the bedroom door. Recognizable in a second. He smiles, small and dopey. Yawns wide, before shuffling through the door. 

Down the hallway there is the kitchen, and in the kitchen there is a scene. That scene is this: Joshua is sitting at a tall chair on one side of a kitchen counter, and Darnold is on the other side, cooking unusually colorful waffles. They are talking in a back-and-forth. There is a waffle on a plate with an already-significant amount of whipped cream on it.

“Is this enough, Joshua?”

“A little more, please.”

More whipped cream is piled onto the waffle.

“Is this enough, Joshua?”

“A little - a little more, please,” Joshua giggles.

This is entirely too much whipped cream. Still, Darnold sprays more atop the mound.

“Is  _ this _ enough, Joshua?”

“That’s - that’s perfect, Dr. Darnold!” He’s laughing now. Satisfied with it, Darnold passes him his whipped cream with a side of waffle.

Gordon huffs a laugh too. The noise is enough to alert Joshua and Darnold. The both of them turn to Gordon with the same look - leaving him giggling again. Darnold’s whole face goes soft and splits into a big, sappy smile.

Joshua’s face lights up, and he launches into a ramble. “Daddy! Do you see the waffles Dr. Darnold made for breakfast? He made them ruh - rainbow colors. And shapes! Do you see how much whippie cream I got? That’s so many! So-so-so many, Daddy, do you see it?” 

“I - I see it, buddy. Good morning to you too,” He yawns

“Morning, Daddy!” Joshua says, sheepish. Echoed by Darnold. He then proceeds to continue chatting aimlessly away. Something about cowboy facts and a show he was watching.

Gordon walks over to Darnold. He drapes his arms around him from behind and plants his head on Darnold’s shoulder. Hums a bit.

“Hi, honeybee,” Gordon murmurs.

“Oh, you  _ sap. _ ”

“You wanna - wanna say that again, ‘ _ adorange’ _ ?” Gordon teases.

A laugh - “Are you  _ never _ going to let me live that down? We were dating for a  _ week! _ ”

“Never, sweetheart.”

“Oh,  _ now _ who’s the sap?” Darnold laughs. In lieu of an answer, Gordon pulls Darnold’s head around to give him a short, soft kiss on the lips. They look each other in the eyes. A honey-sweet moment.

“ _ Ewwwwww!” _

They break the kiss with a laugh. Joshua is still making gagging noises from behind the counter. He has devoured almost all of his Whipped Cream Mountain. Could have been a geological wonder. A shame, really.

“Now - now, Joshua, I think your dad’s got a point with this one.” Darnold says.

“I had better!” Gordon laughs. 

Darnold now tries to pry Gordon off of him.

“I  _ do _ have waffles to cook, honeybun. You gotta get offa me now.”

“Do I  _ have _ to?” Gordon whines.

“I’ll give you as much whippie cream as you want.  _ And _ strawberries.”

“O-kay…” Gordon gives Darnold a kiss on the neck before un-hugging Darnold and moving to stand by Joshua. Darnold giggles from the tickle.

Joshua turns to his dad with a barely held-back tangent.

“... Daddy?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“So - so, I heard on Cowboys Central that - “ Joshua Chatterbox-Freeman at it again.

Darnold looks on at the two. He smiles. Whipped-cream sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> yyeah... gay people again.. find me at [cutebenrey](https://cutebenrey.tumblr.com/) on tumblr ok ?


End file.
